Broken Hearts
by Tynuccia
Summary: Komui comes up with another idea of his and the Exorcists must follow what he asks them to do…


**T**itle: Broken Hearts

**P**airing: Krory x Miranda and slight Allen x Lenalee – Lavi x Chomesuke (Sachiko)

**R**ating: T

**W**arning: DGM is not mine.

**S**ummary: Komui comes up with another idea of his and the Exorcists must follow what he asks them to do…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lenalee Lee stepped back and scratched her chin in deep thought. "Hm… let's see what we've got here…"

"H-hey, danke" Miranda said as she sat down on a table. She blushed, looking away. "What was its name again?"

"The Disco Night" the Chinese girl answered, sighing. "I wonder what are going to think of it Lavi and Krory once they come back from their mission. Just in time to take part to this thing."

Miranda gulped as she heard her Romanian fellow's name. She really missed him, he had been away for two weeks now. However, he should have come back before evening. She hoped he wasn't injured and, somewhere in her heart, she also wished he would have accepted the Supervisor's invitation. She still couldn't catch up with what he'd done- or what he'd brought to the Headquarters from the future- but it surely sounded fun. And it was also an excellent opportunity to be noticed by her best friend. The last time Komui had organized something they had ended kissing. She felt her lips burning and she touched them lightly. Her first kiss… she could still remember the wonderful feeling of his hot mouth on hers, his tongue softly stroking hers and lick the lower part of her face. Even if they both wanted it and the alcohol running through their veins surely helped a lot, they didn't talk for the whole day after and then Krory had to leave for a mission with Lavi.

"_Don't worry, Miranda… I'll make him understand what a precious treasure he's got in his hands!"_, Lavi had told her before running away. He had smiled and she really hoped it'd have worked.

"Miranda? Are you listening to me?" Lenalee gently stroked her arm. The German woman gulped and quickly nodded. "Okay. Well, I was saying that we have to make sure that Krory takes part to the Night and, when we're sure, turn you into some kinda hot lady. Not that you're not already, but I wanna make Lavi shout _strike!_ when he sees you, if you get what I mean."

Miranda shrugged and stood up, walking towards her friend and taking a peep into the wardrobe that Komui gave them. Beside the music, lights and all the perfect dj's structure, he'd also taken a lot of clothes that they could have worn that night. _"Nineteenth Century's fashion would not suit this kind of party"_, he had said grinning and with his glasses glowing. The two girls were quite afraid of the Supervisor's tastes, but they decided that they'd eventually asked Johnny to help them.

"So you've kissed him, eh?" Lenalee asked as she picked up a short blue dress and put it in front of her tiny figure. She shook her head and kept on looking for something nice.

"He's kissed me! Or… er… it's hard to say since everything was quite confused… never drink wodka after five rhum glasses, trust me" Miranda blushed deeply, not used to alcohol and such a bad behaviour. She wondered what he could have thought of her, but then she remembered he was in her same situation and that he couldn't have blamed her at all. They were on the same boat.

"Okay, I'll follow your suggestion" Lenalee giggled. "However, you have to talk about that thing tonight. You're best friends, you should be able to understand well each other's feelings."

"If he finds out that I'm in love with him he would never talk to me again" Miranda whimpered. "He still fancies Eliade-san, I'm sure of that."

"Miranda…" Lenalee put the hands on her shoulders and smiled. "You think too much, don't you?"

The German woman nodded. She was not self confident at all and she was well aware of other people's thoughts. They couldn't believe she never did something to believe in herself. _Probably if I had Krory by my side…_

"Listen to me… if you and Krory kissed it's because you both wanted it, a hidden feeling in your hearts that had to be satisfied. So, if I were you, I wouldn't worry" Lenalee grinned as she found a dark green dress that wasn't that skimpy. Now that she was Allen's girlfriend she couldn't show her legs anymore. Much to the whole Headquarters' members' disappointment.

"Think so?" Miranda asked blushing. "Probably you're wrong and he kissed me just because he had drunk too much as well."

Lenalee frowned: her friend was quite helpless, wasn't she? "Hey, I mean… if I had two bottles of sakè and I sat next to Bookman I'd never put my tongue in his mouth!"

Miranda blinked, but she started laughing hard as she thought of the young Exorcist kissing the oldest one in the Order. "O-okay… I got it…"

"Hm" Lenalee smiled along and hold the dress tight. "What do you think of this one, anyway? Would it suit me?"

"Everything you wear suits you, Lenalee-chan" Miranda whispered giggling. "And that green's nuance is perfectly similar to your hair's."

The Chinese girl blushed and thanked her. She was about to try the dress on when the door opened and Chaoji peeked inside. "Hey girls! Krory-san and Lavi-san are back!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kro-chan?" Lavi called slowly. The train was stuck in the middle of the country near Paris, an unbearable heat made the two Exorcists sweat a lot and wish for something cold to drink.

The Romanian man lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and looked at his friend. "Hm?"

"We're finally back home, aren't you excited???"

"Not so much, even if I have to admit I'm pretty worn out" Krory answered. He closed the book: knowing Lavi he'd have kept on talking until they reached the Gate Keeper. _And then I will have to face Miranda…_ He stared outside of the window and recalled their kiss in his mind. It had felt so damn good… However, he surely didn't know what to do. Eliade was still the most precious thing to him, but he had to admit that his best friend made his heart bump really hard anytime she looked at him. _I wonder if I'm in love with her._

Eventually the train started moving again and Krory sighed in relief. He just wanted to reach his bed and sleep for one days or two.

"Whate are you thinking of?" Lavi grinned. "Do I know her?" The red haired boy perfectly knew that his mind was running wild. However, it didn't hurt to ask and he was doing it just to help his poor friends who were too afraid of consequences to act in the right way.

"Er… no girls in here…" Krory lied, tapping his head lightly. "I was actually remembering how gorgeous my bed looks. It's a pleasure to wrap the blankets on my body and feel their warmth filling me up. The pillow's really soft and I usually bury my face in it. When I lived in the castle I used to sleep in a coffin and I hated it. However, Eliade told me to do it and, since I was in love, I did what she wanted."

Lavi nodded. "It looks like you're talking about a girl, not about a bed!"

"W-well… I told you it's not like that!" the man yelled. He had to agree with his friend, anyway. He had just described what he'd felt when he had held the German woman in his big arms. He was drunk, but he could clearly remember how wonderful it had been.

It was quiet for a moment until they clearly heard a man shouting. "Miranda! Don't run! It's dangerous, honey!"

Lavi started laughing as he noticed Krory's burning cheeks when their fellow's name reached their ears. "Oh… is there something wrong, Kro-chan?" he teased him. It was way too funny to see his reaction. It was in complete contrast with the things he said. "Miss Lotto can't be here, y'know."

"Of course!" the man yelled. "It's just that… that… we fought before we left."

"Poor thing! How comes?" Lavi asked, pretending to not know what had passed between them. He wanted to hear it from him since he just knew the woman's version of the whole thing.

Krory sighed and scratched the back of his head. "D-do you remember the Saturday Night's party? The one where Reever-hanchou got dressed up like a woman…"

Lavi nodded. An unforgettable one. He bit his lips to not laugh and made the gesture to go on. His friend stared at his fingers. "Miranda and I drank a lot and we went in my bedroom where… we kissed."

"Oh la la" the red haired boy grinned, resting his head on the palm of the hand. "This is getting interesting."

"Stop it already" Krory rose an eyebrow. "This isn't funny at all."

"I was just thinking of you drunk. It would surely make me laugh my ass off, wouldn't it? I mean… look at you! You're the gentleman, the one who never even burps after a huge lunch! Where the hell were I while you drunk so much? Ah… right… trying to date General Nine."

"Lavi!"

"Hey, wodka was there for everyone!"

"That's not the point!"

"Che, it doesn't matter now. Go on with your tale of interest, please."

"Hm" Krory groaned, wishing that he wasn't so curious. However, it was Lavi and he couldn't help it. Furthermore the Romanian Exorcist felt his soul less heavy now that he was telling someone what happened that gorgeous- but yet horrible- night. "W-when I shut the d-door behind me I… well I joined Miranda, who was sitting on my bed… s-she looked gorgeous that night."

Lavi nodded and had to agree with his tall fellow: their German friend was actually a beautiful woman, but she didn't care a lot for her appearance. She was the opposite to Eliade and he couldn't help, but find the situation quite funny. From a sex bomb to a shy woman… Krory was surely confused on his women's tastes. "Okay… and what did you do on the bed?"

"O-oh… n-nothing!" Krory stammered, lifting his hands in defence. "W-we weren't **that** drunk! I just let her sit on my lap and, after some minutes spent talking about anything special, our lips met…"

"Just the lips?"

Krory sighed. "N-no, but I guess you already know it."

"Come on, Kro-chan! You gotta tell me everything or I wouldn't be able to help you!"

"…also our tongues. I must admit it's been one of the best kisses in my own life. I didn't expect Miranda to be so passionate… and I couldn't believe I am so devious. Oh my God! Alcohol's actually horrible."

Lavi had to choke a laughter as he thought of his two shy and clumsy friends getting some action. "A-ah… yeah…"

Krory, who had not noticed his friend's attitude, closed his eyes. "W-we touched and hugged and… it felt so nice to hold Miranda in my arms! But… Eliade…"

Lavi blinked. "Pardon?"

"Well… I think I haven't got over her yet… how could I forget my first love?!" Krory stood up as the train stopped. He used to get pretty angry when he talked about her. Like if the others' main goal was to hurt her and he was the only one who could protect her. "Eliade…"

"Oy, don't get too fed up! Nobody wanna blame you, it's quite normal and I can understand you" Lavi jumped off of the train and started walking. "I mean… do you think I've completely forgotten Chomesuke?"

Krory blinked. "L-Lavi…"

"It's okay. Everybody keeps on thinking of dead people. Girlfriends, mothers, brothers… they will always be in our hearts. However, life goes on and we have to look for someone who can ease our pain. Does Miranda make you feel this way?"

"Which way?" Krory asked as he sat on the carriage that would have led them to the Headquarters.

"Hm… I don't mean like you have butterflies in your stomach- even if it would be nice- but like… y'know… that you still care for Eliade, yet you're happy you have met her, the one who can make you happy with just one look and so on…"

Krory closed his eyes. He didn't think Lavi could be so deep. However, he was right. He loved Eliade, but Miranda meant a lot to him. She was his best friend, but she was still a woman and he couldn't ignore it. He used to feel his heart beat fast when they spent some time together and, if something bothered him, he used to run over her place and just tell her. He enjoyed her suggestions, her smiles, her laughters… everything! He suddenly saw her lovely face in his mind and sighed. Miranda Lotto wasn't just a friend to him and he finally got it.

"I think Miranda's fine. You should take a chance on her. It's like the two of you are meant to stay together!" Lavi said grinning. "I've never seen somebody so shy and depressed like you!"

Krory stared at him. "Thank you."

"No problem. Have you made up your mind?"

"Think so."

It was quiet until they reached the Headquarters. The Gate Keeper recognized them and let them go in the building. It was dark as usual and the two Exorcists missed the wonderful colours of Bulgaria.

"Lavi! Krory!"

They looked up and spotted Allen waving from the stairs. He wasn't alone. Lenalee smiled at them and Miranda… well Miranda kept on staring at her own fingers. Krory groaned and felt even worse. He didn't know whether she was in love with him or not. He knew _he was_ and he would have done anything to stay by her side. He wondered if she was mad at him because of the famous kiss… she surely was embarassed, he could say that from her cheeks' tint.

"Welcome back. It's been a long time since you left!" Lenalee said as they joined them.

"Two weeks, three days and ten hours" Krory told her. He blushed and covered his mouth with his gloved hands. He couldn't believe he had said something like that. "E-er… I… mean…"

Lavi saved him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Kro-chan was keen on coming back! Who would blame him? Am I wrong, guys?"

Lenalee and Allen started laughing and Miranda smiled a little. Krory noticed that and felt relieved. He didn't think he'd been counting weeks, days and hours. Did he really wanted to see her again so badly?

"Hey, is there some good news?" Lavi asked, heading to the cafeteria. "Or bad news, it depends."

"Nothing. Just Nii-san going to future once again" Lenalee explained. "He took with him some special tricks and tonight there's gonna be the _Disco Night_."

Lavi grinned, it sounded interesting, whereas Krory froze. "A-another p-party?!"

Miranda stopped walking and looked at him. He was pretty scared. "I-if you're so fed up w-with p-parties… you shouldn't come!"

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee looked now at Krory and now at Miranda, still in the middle of the hallway. She had her eyes closed, tears rolling on her cheeks and looked quite embarassed, probably because of that sudden scolding and he was speechless, his mouth slightly open.

"M-Miranda… I… you…" he stammered, stepping forward to touch her arm, but she shook her head. Now she was crying. "Es tut mir leid."

Krory sighed and thought of how awful he had been. She never spoke German. Never. Only when she was really sad or upset, but now he couldn't say which feelings were running in her heart. Although she had apologized, he didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Miranda" Lenalee gently patted her on the back. "Krory hasn't said anything rude, why did you tell hi-"

"No, well… she's right… I guess" Krory whispered. "I'm not fed up with parties, Miranda. Tonight I'm coming anyway, I really need some fun."

The German woman nodded and turned back. "We're going too."

"See you there, then."

She walked away and the Chinese girl followed her, a worried look on her face, and leaving behind two confused men and a sad one.

"Man! She's really mad at you, Krorykins!" Lavi yelled. "Well, who would blame her? You kissed her and ran away!"

"It didn't go that way!!! I can't say who kissed who and, anyway, I spent the night with her. It's just that the day after we were too embarassed to talk about what had happened" Krory explained, crying. "Poor Miranda… I hope this is gonna be okay."

"Definitely" Allen touched his arm. "She's a nice woman, isn't she? She will forgive you. Now hurry up, we have to dress up for the party!"

Krory frowned: why the Hell was always him who had to be forgiven?!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allen, Lavi and Krory blinked as they reached the training room. It surely was the strangest place ever: red, blue, yellow and green lights lit it restless and Komui was standing behind a big black table with a lot of buttons and keys. He was wearing a cap and huge trousers. They surely weren't his size.

"I must admit that they know how to live in the future!" Lavi grinned as he looked around himself. "And this music's quite different from ours, yet it's got really a nice rhythm! I must ask the Supervisor to take me with him next time he goes there!"

"Hey, calm down. He doesn't allow anyone to follow him. Not even Lenalee and this should dissuade you" Allen said as he grabbed some chips. "And, if I were you, I wouldn't be so curious about the future. It's never a good thing, trust me."

The redhead got it was Cross' fault if his cursed friend was so afraid of next centuries, but he didn't name that man. He was scared as well since he'd ran after him for the whole night when he'd tried to date _his_ Klaud Nine. "Hm… right."

In the meanwhile Krory was staring at the food-and-drink table and frowned as he didn't spot any alcoholic good. He wanted to get drunk and just forget the painful thoughts towards his best friend, but yet he wondered if, doing so, he'd have made the situation worse. Furthermore his two younger fellows'd told him that if they'd seen him with something that didn't look like juice in his hand they'd have killed him. He turned right and then he turned left, hoping to see at least Miranda, but she wasn't arrived yet. Once again he had to frown and hide his disappointment. Well, it was true that there were not many people in the room yet…

"Oh I wanna have a looot of fun!" Lavi clapped his hands. "And I'm so happy that Bookman's not around! Can't wait to see some good woman!"

Allen giggled lightly and sipped some juice. "Hey, don't forget that there are a few girls in here and they're already busy, if you know what I mean."

Lavi sighed. He was right. Lenalee was his girlfriend, Miranda loved anything but Krory and Klaud… well, she was the furthest one. "There are still nice nurses!"

"Will you ever change?" the whitehead asked, still laughing. He was kinda sorry that he was still _alone_ and that, because of that attitude of his, he could have never found what he had already found. Lenalee'd told him that their friend had fallen in love with an Akuma called Chomesuke, but she had died. He was glad he hadn't become like Krory. And, speaking of the devil, the tallest Exorcist kept on staring at the door with big, watery eyes. "Are you okay?"

The white-streaked man turned back and managed to smile. "Y-yeah… I just hope… er… want to… y'know…"

"Still worried, Kro-chan? I'm sure that Miranda is gonna forgive you! I mean… it's me who helped you getting dressed up!" Lavi winked as he ate some of the _Special Disco Cake_ that Jerry had cooked.

Krory rose an eyebrow and looked down at himself: he was wearing a pair of worn out, dark jeans (they were called like this, Komui'd told them) and a blue sweatshirt with a hood. He surely didn't felt comfortable in those clothes, but he looked nice. "Well… I think so…"

"Come on, say it louder!"

"I think so! However, I wonder how 21st Century's people can… like… these… _oh my God_…" Krory stammered horribly. Lavi and Allen turned and noticed what he was staring at: Miranda and Lenalee had just walked in the room. The Chinese girl was wearing the green dress she had chosen that afternoon and had a cute hairpin in her short hair whereas her German friend was absolutely ravishing and sexy for the very first time in her life. She was wearing a nice, purple halter top that showed up her gorgeous breasts and a pair of black shorts. Her hair wasn't a complete disaster and framed her face like some kind of halo. The two boys felt their jaws drop and turned back again to watch their tall fellow's reaction. He was babbling something and couldn't look away.

"Wow… I must confess that… I didn't think that Lenalee was such a… fashion coach" Allen said slowly.

"S-s-s-s-s…" Lavi grabbed Krory's sweatshirt's edges and he gulped. "What's up??"

"S… STRIKEEEE!" the redhead shouted. Everybody looked at the three of them, Miranda and Lenalee too.

"First phase complete!" the Chinese girl whispered to her friend. "Good job, good job! Now you must go and talk to Krory."

"That's not so easy" Miranda replied. "I don't think he could love me just because I'm showing my legs."

Lenalee sighed: she'd never met someone as pessimistic as her. She pushed her forward and started walking towards the three boys, still speechless. "Good evening!" she said as she kissed Allen on the cheek. "Are you having fun?"

"Oh God yes!" Lavi answered as he looked at Miranda like if he wanted to eat her. "Yes, yes, yes! I've never been so happy that Komui acted weird!"

Krory slapped him on the head, turned back to grab some juice and swigged it. He felt so nervous and amazed that he didn't know what to do, say and think. Not that he cared a lot for appearance, but his best friend looked stunning that night and he felt something tickling in the lower part of his body.

"Hey! What was that for, Kro-chan?!" Lavi crossed his arms on the chest and frowned. "I don't mean stealing your woman, y'know!"

"L-Lavi!" "Lavi-kun!"

Miranda and Krory looked at each other. She had to admit he looked awesome in those strange clothes and wondered for how long she would have kept on being mad at him. She just wanted him to understand that his silence hurt her, but it wasn't easy. She blushed and stared at her fingers. "I-is there… wine…?"

"Nope. Only juice and water. Komui doesn't want to see drunken people tonight. Not like the last time" Allen explained. "You can understand what I'm trying to say, can't you?"

"Hey, that was mean of you!" Krory whispered. "Er… sorry, didn't want to scold you… but…"

"Krory, please, calm down, won't you?" the cursed Exorcist put a hand on his shoulder. "Now we're leaving the two of you alone."

"W-what?!"

"Lenalee, my dear? Let's go dancing."

"I'm coming with you guys" Lavi grinned and, in a short while, the three of them walked away. Miranda froze and Krory scratched the back of his head. It was quiet for some minutes. He didn't know what to tell her and so he sat down on a little sofa and stared at her while she was standing in front of him and looking at the dancefloor with empty eyes and bright red cheeks. She felt his dark eyes on her back and wasn't at ease at all. She wanted to turn back and talk to him, but she wasn't brave enough.

"M-Miranda?" He finally called her, breathing deeply. He gulped when their eyes met. He was madly in love with her, now he was sure of that. He'd never been looked with such a sweetness and intensity. Not even by his Eliade.

"What?"

"Er… I was wondering… er…" he had to think of something as fast as he could. "Er…"

"Yes?"

"…couldn't you also go to the future?" He blinked at the stupid thing he had just said. "I-I m-mean… your Innocence wo-works on t-time and…"

Miranda blinked as well, but she started laughing hard. "O-oh, Krory! Ahahah!"

He smiled nervously. "Hm?"

"Oh my God, that was awkward, y'know!" Miranda sat next to him. "I would have never guessed you'd have said something so foolish to just talk to me!"

Krory blushed and nodded slowly. "S-sorry."

"D-don't apologize, hm… I think that it was probably a bit rude of me…" the woman touched his hand lightly. She gulped and took it away immediately. Her eyes wandered in the room as they reached Allen and Lenalee, dancing in a strange way. What was she doing?! Caressing him?! Not after they kissed and never talked again.

"No, no! It was actually _foolish_. It's just that I didn't really know what to say" Krory quietly said, resting his head on the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and wished that her hand stroked him again. "I'm so embarassed!"

Miranda nodded. "It is… about… you know…"

"The kiss?"

"Ja."

Krory sighed and turned to his right to stare at her. She held her breath, feeling his eyes penetrate her. They were so deep and gorgeous… it was like they could have talk on their own. It was quiet again, they spent some time just looking at each other.

"Hey… wanna dance?" Krory lifted his hand to take away a lock of hair from her face. She smiled and blushed. "O-of course, but… I am not sure if I can… do it in the right way…"

"Do you think that I'm able to follow this odd rhythm? They can't even, actually…" Krory pointed at their friends who were dancing in a horrible way. However, it looked like they were having lot of fun and the music surely sounded good.

"Nobody could" Miranda giggled and stood up, crossing her arms on the chest and exposing her cleavage perfectly. "Let's go…"

Krory laughed as well and took her hand, heading to the dancefloor. They stood there, not very sure about what to do or how to move.

"Er…"

"Hm…"

He looked at Lavi and managed to dance like him, but he wasn't as confident as his friend and the only result was that he moved like a fish who'd just jumped out of water. Miranda choked a laughter and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him lean down. "Why don't you listen to the music? It would be easier, I think."

Krory blinked and blushed, feeling her fingers softly stroking his skin. "W-won't you… g-get mad at m-me? I… mean… this song's k-kinda… seductive…"

Miranda smiled and looked away. "I think that there aren't romantic songs… so if we don't dance now…"

The man kissed her forehead chastly and closed his eyes. It was what he wanted and he had to grab it. "You should listen to it as well, then."

She smiled under the light pressure of his lips. She wasn't sure whether she had to start moving her hips or not. She wasn't just brave enough. The rhythm told her so, but her heart felt mortified even before starting. She gulped as she felt his hands encircled her waist and his body snuggling to hers. He was actually listening to music, wasn't he?

"Oh Miranda…" he whispered to her ear softly. "I missed you."

"M-me too" she answered, standing still. She was too moved to do anything. "Y-you know… I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to you but you weren't around…"

"Did you feel lonely?"

"Hm…"

Krory held her tighter. They had so much in common… "Don't worry. Now I'm here."

Miranda finally rested her head on his shoulder and moved her body, shaking her hips like she'd never done before. The music started sounding good to her ears and she closed her eyes. It was really embarassing to dance in such a naughty way, but she couldn't help. The rhythm was way too gorgeous.

Krory smiled and choked a sigh of pleasure when he felt her breasts stroke against his chest. He didn't think she could have been such a nice dancer. So, much to his surprise, there they were, snuggling and moving to the beat, slowly and in a seductive way. They weren't that kind of people, but that music was like a drug to them. And it suddenly stopped.

"A-ah… it's finished…" Miranda stammered as she blushed and stepped back. Now she felt quite bad and embarassed. _I hope he doesn't think I'm a perv…_

"Y-yeah…" Krory nodded and stared at his own feet. They had been brought back to reality in such a rude way… _I hope she doesn't think I'm a perv…_

It didn't take long before another song started playing. The two friends laughed nervously at themselves. "We're quite pathetic, aren't we?"

Miranda looked at him and decided to make the first move. "K-Krory…"

"Hm?"

"I liked it when you kissed me" she admitted. "I didn't tell anything because I know that you still think of Eliade-san and I guessed you were too… shocked."

The man blinked: she was pretty brave and he didn't expect her to speak first. "Ah… er…" he bit his lip lightly. "That was kind of you, thanks. I kept on thinking of her and I couldn't believe I betrayed her."

"…ja…" she answered. She was actually hoping for him to say something like '_Oh, nope. She's dead after all and life goes on._' "H-how mean of u-us…"

Krory noticed the sad look of hers- even if she was trying to seem alright- and quickly shook his hands in defence. "B-but t-then I… well… I also kept on thinking of you, of the kiss and of how gorgeous it'd been to hold you in my arms… I really didn't know what to do. However, today Lavi and I spoke and I understood that… yes, well… I…" he stopped and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds and Krory gently stroked her jaw. "I understood that I'm madly in love with my best friend."

Miranda blinked and felt her body hot. Her second kiss had been quite wonderful and she still couldn't believe to his words. "_M-mit… m-mir?_"

Krory frowned. She'd spoken German again so it meant she was shocked. He smiled. "What does it mean, dear?"

Miranda blushed and looked away. "S-sorry. I-it means _with me_…"

"Oh… w-well… j-ja mit… er…" Krory scratched the back of his head. He regretted studying French instead of his beloved's native language. She laughed lightly. "_Dir. Mit dir._"

"Okay, so… _mit dir_" he giggled as well and kissed her again. They didn't care for the music anymore. Suddenly something clicked in his head and he pulled his head back, putting an end to the kiss.

"W-what's up?" she asked. "H-have I done something… wrong?"

"N-no. It's alright, but… oh my God, sorry!"

Miranda cocked her head on a side. "Why?"

"I don't even know if you return my feelings and I've already kissed you twice!" he yelled, burying his fingers in the white streak and pulling it back.

She chuckled a little and stretched to press her lips on his cheek. "Arystar, you fool… _Ich liebe dich!_"

Krory sighed in relief and caressed her hair. "I don't know what you've just said, but I think it was something sweet."

"It was."

They hugged and stayed still for a moment. It was good to stay together, but it was even better to heal two broken hearts with a nice, sweet kiss.

_Fin._

**A/N: I hope you liked it and don't blame me if I can't describe properly a dj's stuff XDD. Tynuccia.**


End file.
